30 Kisses for Goku and Vegeta
by Valyemma
Summary: ***First story*** Vegeta can't choose between his pride and his new-found feelings for Goku, until Goku tricks him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does.

**Rating: **Slight R for adult theme.

**Genre:** AU, Romance.

**Pairing:** Goku x Vegeta.

**Summary:** Goku tricks Vegeta into a spar, much to Vegeta's pleasure.

**Warnings: **Shortness.

**Notes: **Written for the Livejournal community _"30_kisses"_. Prompt number 16. _"Invincible; unrivaled"_

Also, I would like to point out this is the beginning of a series of one shots for the 30_Kisses LiveJournal community. Each chapter will be one unique story, and they will all vary in setting, rating and genre, but will be posted under this one link as following chapters.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_I fall on my hands and knees, out of breath, watching my sweat dripping on the dry ground. I know you look at me from above, and I want to face you again, but I can't._

_At least for now..._

_Fuck that! Why can't I beat you just once? All the time... Every fucking time you prevail me, you make me face earth... Every of your punches and kicks fissures my pride, I feel it splitting little by little..._

_I fucking don't want that!! I don't want my pride ending shattered by you._

_You make me sick..._

_And it's not all..._

"Hey, Vegeta, are you okay?" _Shut up!!! Shut the fuck up!! Your voice just... irritates me._

"You can't speak? I thought you were tougher than that... Go on, lemme help..."

_No... Don't fucking touch me! Not like that... Your touch... THIS touch feels more painful than all hits you have given me since we first met. How could have this happened?_

_I disgust myself. Do you see what you've made of me? I, the Prince of all Saiyans, longing... Aching for your touch._

_I don't want it to happen!_

"I'M OKAY!" _I shout, leaping back._

_I look down at my left thigh, and I don't care if this is deep cut and pissing blood. I just don't want to face you._

"Really? But your thigh... Do you think you'll can walk back home like that?"

"I can fly, you idiot!"

"Hehehehe... Sorry, forgot about that..."

_I snort. Forever I'll keep this thought secret; I love seeing you embarrassed, I always did when you made a fool of yourself, only by pride, but now it's different. Just your smile and this blush on your face... No. Stop thinking about that._

"Come on, lemme check that. I don't have any senzus... Master Karin said we have to keep them in case of serious business."

_Shit..._

_I bite on my lips, watching your approaching hand. I fight back a wave of nausea and my mind is spinning, my pride and desire conflicting. Shall I accept or reject you?_

_Ouch! Okay, that fucking hurts. Maybe I shall simulate pain caused by your clumsiness, and so escape your touch? No! That's just fucking ridiculous! I'm not a goddamn sissy!_

_I slap your hand away. _"I can go on by myself, go away now."

_You sighs. _"Whatever you want."

_My glare is held prisoner of yours and silence surrounds us. I just want to tell you, we're alone. But... I don't want to show any weakness, I don't want YOU to see me weak... Because you've always been my weakness..._

_It... It sucks..._

_I turn my eyes away, now am staring at the sunset. I just don't know what to do..._

_Go away... go away from me. Get the fuck out of here. Go back home near your fucking wife and sons..._

"Why don't you come back home? Bulma and Trunks surely are waiting for you."

"Why don't YOU come back home? What if I wanted to just train a little more?"

"Can I join you?"

_You've got to be fucking joking..._

"I want to train alone."

"If you accept to train with me, I'll maybe let you win. I'm kinda tired you know..."

_You goddamn shrewd..._

"Okay, you've won!" _I mentally beat myself up to have said this._

"Do you think you'll can do it with your leg?"

"I've fought with worst wounds than this pathetic cut, anyway don't mind it, it stopped bleeding."

"Let's go, Vegeta!"

_So it started. We spar again, I kick and punch as hard as I can, I just want to put you down, I just want to see you laying on the floor, and stand above you, savoring my victory._

_Time passes, I'm beginning to feel my strength failing me, but I go on; I want to drain you of your energy as much as you're draining mine. Even if I have to sacrifice my life for this, I will win over you, just once!_

_I don't know if that's my motivation or your weakening, but this last punch right in your stomach sends you unconscious on the ground._

_I cant believe it..._

_I did it... I FUCKING DID IT!!! I've vanquished you, Kakarotto! I feel one sense of indescribable joy filling my whole body, pride swelling into my soul. I land nearby your unconscious body. Damn, I pretty fucked you up, although I would have loved it in the other way of the term. I grin and I observe your face; your bottom lip is now a bloody pulp, bruises are covering your forehead and cheeks, and blood runs from your black hair. Shit! I hope you didn't break your skull in the fall! No senzus! If things are bad, I'll have to carry you up to Dende's palace._

_I lean over you and runs my hand in your hair, checking on the cut. I sigh in relief; nothing bad. I guess you're just exhausted. Your hair feels soft... You're beautiful. What if... will I dare? Will you wake up if I try? What will be your reaction if you do? Will you kill me? I guess not... I'll can give you any excuse, you're too naive to not believing me. You just swallow anything given to you..._

_Okay. Just once. I just want to know how can feel your lips against mine. Screw my pride for this time, nobody else will know except me. Anyway, I've won._

_I lick my lips and--_

"GOTCHA!!!"

_You hand flies in my hair and you yank me back on the ground. You're now leaning above me, holding my head back. No. No way!_

_I raise my fist in the air... and..._

_And I now feel your body pressing against mine, and your tongue running on my lips. My heart bangs on my ribs and I gasp as the most incredible sensations rush into my body. You've been faking it all along, bastard..._

_I can't resist you as you're holding me down and deepening your kiss._

"I love you, Vegeta..." _You whisper in my mouth. I shiver and I abandon myself to you._

_You've won..._

_I'm your..._

_Kakarotto, once again you've vanquished me; and this time is forever._

_You're invincible._

THE END

* * *

AN: Okay, I hope you liked it. For once, I did my best to not being the usual perfectionist I am. I've just been been writing as spontaneously as Vegeta can think. I like writing POVs in that way. :)

I hope you don't think it's too horrible or OOC. But if it is, just tell me! XD

Reviews, constructive criticisms are welcomed. :)


End file.
